No Questions Asked
by Shadow 3013
Summary: Gangs. Revenge. Violence. Confusion. And maybe even a little love. No Questions Asked. Possible 2X1, 4X3
1. Author's Notes and Disclaimers

Gundam Wing doesn't belong to me. Harley Davidson, Old Navy, GAP, Hot Topic, and Black Fly don't belong to me; they're stores that belong to… Whoever it is that owns them. Just the plot for this story is mine, and it isn't worth anything anyways. Please don't sue.  
  
This was a random thought that started to evolve into a story. I've no experience with any of this, and the story may be slow to come out. It isn't on my list of top priorities; it gets written whenever I'm in the mood, and that's all. Forgive me in advance.  
  
More notes may be added at a later time. 


	2. Part One

A young man of medium height, age of somewhere near seventeen years, sparkling amethyst eyes, and long chestnut colored hair walked into an empty room. He was wearing tight black jeans and an equally tight white mesh top with beaten brown combat boots. The dark blue walls and bone white carpeted floor contrasted starkly with each other, and had the strange effect of making the room seem huge one moment and tiny the next.

"Well, it's smaller than I expected… I think… And the carpet has to go. But other than that…" the young man mused, looking around with a critical, though not harsh, eye. "I'll take it!" he yelled, poking his head back out the door. Footsteps sounded in rapid succession, heading towards the room.

"You will? That's great!" cheered a young woman of the boy's own age. Her short, purple-black hair was hanging in her eyes, but when she pushed it back, it only fell forward again. "I'm sure we'll get along just fine, ah… What'd you say your name was, again?"

"I didn't, but I will now. It's Duo. Duo Maxwell. Nice ta meet ya!" the longhaired boy grabbed the girl's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

"The same to you, Duo. I'm Hilde." She paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. "When will you be moving your things in?"

Duo shrugged. "I'd say sometime within the next hour, at the most. I don't have a lot to move, to tell you the truth. In fact, I'll go do that right now. Be back in a few!" He darted past Hilde with a smile and ran down the hall leading to the front door.

"He's strange," Hilde thought to herself, staring in the direction he'd gone. "But I can't help liking him. This could be the start of a great friendship, if luck's on my side for once." Closing the door to the blue and bone room, she headed off to the kitchen to make some tea.

* * *

"Man, my luck's really been great lately!" Duo observed as he jumped onto the black Harley Softail parked in front of the house he'd just ran out of. Revving the engine a few times for effect he sped away, eager to grab his belongings and get back to his new home.

"One day I'm on the streets with nothing but the raggedy clothes on my back. No friends, no family, no food, nothing to really call my own… Just hunger, pain, misery, and old headaches. The next day some old guy shows up saying he's got a job for me, hands me a wallet full of hundreds and the key to a Harley, and says he'll contact me when he's ready." Duo's laughter was swept away by the wind, but his joy was obvious to anyone that happened to look at him. 

"Man, he must have been crazy," Duo thought to himself after a few seconds. "Or the bike's stolen… In which case I'll just tell them I bought it real cheap from some guy without knowing it wasn't his to begin with. No lie there—you can't get much cheaper than free!"

The purple-eyed boy slowed to a stop as he came in sight of a shady little alley. Taking a deep breath, he jumped off his motorcycle and ran as fast as he could into the back street.

Two or three minutes later he scurried back out with a battered suitcase clutched tightly in one hand. He looked relieved to see that the bike was still there and quickly hopped back on. 

"Home again, home again, jiggety jig," Duo said in a singsong voice, going back in the direction he had come from. It was time to see what he could do about bedroom furniture. Maybe that Hilde girl would know someplace cheap to shop…

* * *

"The time to begin must be soon."

"Agreed."

"Do each of you have your chosen weapons?"

A chorus of "Yes." rang out and echoed several times.

"Then training will begin in one week. We shall meet again the day before its commencement."

The sound of wood scraping against cement chased away the silence. Many footsteps kept it at bay a while longer, then it was quiet again. 

A dry, amused whisper slipped by unnoticed. "It's been a long while since we've worked on a project together, and this will be the most ambitious one yet. I only hope I live to see its completion..."


	3. Part Two

Two days later, Duo was standing in the middle his newly redecorated room. There was a large black throw rug in the center of the room, making the otherwise white floor more tolerable. A twin sized bed outfitted with black silk sheets and pillows sat on one side of the bed. Next to the bed were a short nightstand and a little green-shaded reading lamp. On the other side of the room sat a small, dark brown wooden dresser.

"So, what do you think?" he asked, turning to Hilde, who was standing behind him and looking over his shoulder.

"It's a lot nicer now that you've got furniture. I think it could still use some curtains, though."

"Yeah, that'd be nice. Hey, I've gotta go shopping for some new clothes today anyways, so… You wanna go help me pick out curtains?"

"Sure, sounds fun!"

"Let's go then!"

As they rode towards the local mall on Duo's motorcycle, Hilde giving him directions as they went, the amethyst eyed young man couldn't help but feel slightly guilty.

"What was that old man thinking, anyways?" he wondered, leaning forward slightly as he sped up a bit. "Just giving me a bike and money without even making sure I didn't leave the alley? I've been watching the papers and the news, and nothing's come up about a stolen motorcycle or a bank robbery, so the bike and money are probably legit… One of the kids hooked me up with a fake license, so I'm legal to drive this thing as far as the cops are concerned…" Duo's eyebrows furrowed. 

"But nobody's come after me for the old man, and it's been three days." His sigh was lost in the wind. "Oh well, whatever. His fault, not mine."

"Take the next left, go straight, and we're there." Hilde yelled suddenly. Duo nodded, and within a minute they were at the mall.

~ ~ ~

"Okay. Let's split up." Duo suggested once they were inside the mall. "I'm going to go find myself some clothes. You go look for curtains." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a fifty. "If it's under this much, go ahead and buy it." 

Hilde smiled and nodded. "Keep it under fifty. Got it, no prob. When and where are we going to meet back up?"

"We'll meet back here at…" He paused to check his watch; it was 12:30. "How about 3:00 in the food court?" That would give him plenty of time to buy clothes.

"Sounds good to me."

"Great. Let's get going. See ya at 3:00!" Duo eagerly set off into the mall. This was his first time being there with money, so he could actually let himself do something other than window-shop for once! He could already tell that he was going to have a _great_ time.


	4. Part Three

Shopping for clothes without an incredibly strict budget was beyond everything Duo had ever hoped for. He'd always bought his second-hand clothes from Salvation Armies and flea markets, and while he had gotten a few decent outfits before, he'd never been able to afford anything like what he was looking at now.

He passed up a few clothes stores, like Old Navy and GAP, without a second thought. He shuddered at the thought of all the khaki and pastels. Once he found a Hot Topic and a Black Fly, however, he was in clothing heaven.

"Black leather was created for people like me," he mused to himself, staring at a pair of tall, black leather boots adorned with silver buckles and spikes. "And fortunately for those boots, I was made for loving leather." He checked the price tag—eighty dollars—then added them to his horde of treasures without thinking twice about it.

When it was time to meet back up with Hilde, Duo was almost out of cash, but loaded down with dark plastic shopping bags. He spotted her sitting in front of a McDonalds, a single shopping bag lying on the table in front of her.

"Hey, Duo. Have fun shopping?" Hilde greeted him with a cheerful smile.

"You'd better believe it," Duo replied as he bounced over and joined her at the table. "So, can I see the curtains now?"

"Yeah. I think they'll match the room. After all, there's not exactly a whole lot for them to clash with yet."

"What color are they?"

"Pink."

Duo stared at Hilde for a few seconds, letting the sounds from the people in the food court whirl around him. "You're kidding, right?"

Hilde's smile shifted into a mischievous grin. "Of course. I'm not that stupid, you know. Here, tell me what you think." She dumped the contents of the bag onto the table and waited for Duo's reaction.

The package containing the curtains was thick, dark plastic and not see-through, but the picture on the front label pleased Duo immensely. The curtains were a set of sorts: gauzy black spider web material to cover the entire window, and heavy black faux-velvet drapes. 

"I was just playing off of what little I know about you so far, so I hope they're your style," Hilde said, carefully watching Duo's face. "Do you like them?"

"They're great, Hilde!" Duo gushed, his face literally radiating happiness. "Don't worry about them not being my style," he added, nodding at the bags he's placed on the ground next to his chair. 

"Well, looks like you've been a busy boy," Hilde commented, raising one eyebrow. "Are you going to model any of that when we get home?"

Duo shrugged. "Is that a request?"

"Or an invitation, whichever way you prefer."

"Sure, I might as well. Not that there's much point in it…"

"Why is that?"

"I already know that I'll look great!"


End file.
